


Daquele que ficara

by fadaravena



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Retelling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Tendo problemas para esquecer de acontecimentos passados, Rhys começa a afastar-se da realidade, Fiona e Jack tentam trazê-lo de volta ao presente.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez, Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)





	Daquele que ficara

Assemelhando-se a tambores usados em rituais _post mortem_ de civilizações há muito esquecidas no tempo, o motor emitiu um retumbar grave, mas insistente, assim que foi ligado para dar a partida, e com um último bramido da ignição, a caravana deixou as antigas instalações Atlas para trás.

Os vestígios do que lá ficara, contudo, permaneciam nas mentes dos viajantes, e por um bom tempo um silêncio incômodo reinou entre eles. Ainda que não fosse difícil escutar aqui e acolá um burburinho de conversa, geralmente passageiras, coisas triviais ou relacionadas aos próximos passos de sua jornada. Geralmente conversas entre as irmãs, Loader Bot e Gortys, ou Vaughn tentando puxar assunto com Rhys, algo um tanto desajeitado —, elas estavam sempre envoltas pela mesma atmosfera pesada.

Todo mundo sabia que dos presentes, Rhys fora quem saíra o mais abalado. Ele poderia ter dissimulado bem naquele momento, mas não enganava a Fiona, quem tinha íntima ligação com a arte do engano desde tenra infância, os olhos assustados de Rhys traíam diante do que se passara, e sem o menor sinal de dúvida, qualquer outro gesto que dissesse o contrário.

Ele próprio tentava se convencer disso, ignorava com um meio-sorriso e alguma piada mal contada, tentava relevar o que estava naquele momento consumindo-o, ele daria conta disso sozinho, sem problema, porém ao passar dos dias, notava-se que ele ia ficando cada vez mais e mais recluso.

Todos sabiam o que sucedia. Ninguém tinha coragem de tocar no assunto. 

Um dia a caravana estava passando por uma região desértica, altas montanhas e vales, o sol queimando em bruxuleantes tons vermelho-alaranjado, ofuscando a visão do que atrevesse a ficar sob seus raios. Vendo que isso poderia causar algum acidente, o grupo resolveu parar e esperar o sol baixar, alguns aproveitaram para esticar bem as pernas cansadas da viagem.

No começo, Rhys se juntara a esse grupo e estava tendo uma animada conversa com Fiona, Sasha e Vaughn quando algo pareceu chamar sua atenção, ele desculpou-se dizendo que iria sondar a região para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum perigo por perto, provavelmente esquecendo-se de que aquilo ficara a cargo de LB e Gortys.

O trio o acompanhou de esguelha, viram-no achar um lugar numa pedra achatada perto de uma encosta. O ato condizia com o que havia falado, escaneando a área por qualquer sinal de perigo, mas o modo como se sentou, abraçando os joelhos, dizia outra coisa a Fiona.

— Ei, Sash, Vaughn, — Ela disse — poderiam me fazer um grande favor e ver se a nossa convidada mercenária está precisando de ajuda com, uh, — ela espiou pela janela da caravana e avistou Athena segurando uma espátula numa mão e uma faca na outra, muito provavelmente preparando a janta, ou talvez praticando alguma técnica muito peculiar de autodefesa, talvez ambos, — com o que quer que ela esteja precisando de ajuda? Eu tenho uns assuntos a tratar que requerem certo nível de discrição.

Ambos olharam um para o outro, e então para a figura sozinha ao longe, e chegaram em comum acordo.

— Claro. — Disse Sasha.

— Sem problemas para mim. — Emendou Vaughn.

E os dois seguiram para a mesma direção, deixando Fiona respirar fundo e encarar o que sentia ser algo difícil não só para ela.

Rhys mirava o horizonte, sua atenção, contudo, estava dispersa. Na verdade, por mais que tentasse se distrair com a paisagem, ele não conseguia evitar que os eventos recentes invadissem seus pensamentos, repetindo-se na sua frente como se tudo estivesse a acontecer naquele momento.

Ele tentou tantas vezes, mas voltava a ficar em seu caminho. Ele continuava a achar as instalações com Vaughn, sempre que falava com ele, continuava a tornar-se refém de August, sempre que via Sasha, e quando estava sozinho, perdido em devaneios, ele continuava a voltar para a última vez que pode ouvir, sentir, Vasquez.

_Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo._

_Vasquez apontava uma arma bem perto de sua nuca enquanto o guiava pelo extenso corredor. O cano gélido e a voz pomposa criando um misto de antecipação e medo que se revirava em seu estômago como pequenos rakks a bater suas asas e pinicar-lhe as entranhas._

_— Você sabe bem que eu não queria estar fazendo isso, Rhys, eu fui obrigado a. — Vasquez dizia, o cutucando com a arma para que seguisse caminho. — Não guardo rancor, as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes entre nós._

_"Elas ainda podem" ficou suspenso no ar._

_— É, você está certo, podiam ter sido. Olha Vasquez, acabou, o que está feito, está feito._

_Sentiu uma pancada de um objeto pesado contra sua mandíbula._

_— Não gosto desse seu tom, Rhys. — Soou a voz de Vasquez._

_Apesar das palavras, assim que Rhys levantou a cabeça, limpando com o dorso da mão um filete de sangue que escorria de seu lábio inferior, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hugo e o que viu refletido naqueles olhos foi um remorso tão profundo que mal pode acreditar que eram capazes de expressar._

_Isso não durou um segundo, e logo depois ele os desviava começando uma longa palestra de como tudo que fizera fora para o bem de Rhys, uma lição prática de como vencer na vida, nada daquilo o enganava, contudo. Essa mesma atitude fora responsável por ter sido colocado de lado, ter sido traído, e finalmente por ter decidido em terminar seu relacionamento com Hugo._

_Remontando ao começo dele, não fora uma decisão fácil, e enquanto Hugo falava mais e mais de como cada ação sua fora pensada tendo sempre Rhys em consideração, ele começou a recordar-se de algumas delas, e para sua surpresa, as que vieram primeiro à sua mente, eram as que tinha por maior apreço: as noites passadas ajudando Rhys com algum código de programação, ou compartilhando ideias para projetos, noites essas que geralmente acabavam num amasso apaixonado dentro do escritório, quando os dois eram os únicos restantes no ambiente._

_Os encontros casuais pelos centros comerciais de Helios, onde Rhys descobriu sua paixão por sorvete (e por lamber restos do doce que ficavam grudados em adoráveis barbas, arrancando ainda mais adoráveis reações do dono da dita barba); as tardes assistindo algum filme brega na ECHOnet, Hugo sempre reclamava e terminava trocando na metade do filme para alguma telenovela melodramática, mas Rhys não se importava contanto que promessas de ficarem abraçadinhos levando a algo mais picante ainda estivessem lá._

_O coração de Rhys comprimiu-se, seu peito ardia, ele estava sentindo falta do outro._

_Porém, tão logo a epifania o atingiu, ele percebeu que já havia chegado ao fim do corredor. Rhys engoliu em seco, suas mãos tremiam, devagar, ele virou-se para Hugo. Antes que tudo fosse para os ares, antes que desse aquele último passo em direção à plataforma, sentindo que era sua última chance de um adeus, Rhys tomou a face do outro em sua mão e diminuiu a distância entre eles até seus lábios se tocarem._

_O beijo não demorou muito antes que partisse, Hugo não tivera chances de reagir, e o que sobrou a Rhys foi o resquício de um toque gélido, como se tivesse acabado de beijar um mau agouro._

_E como para enfatizar isso, ele viu por sobre o ombro, um campo de força os separar._

De repente, Rhys sobressaltou-se, despertando de seu devaneio pela sensação de alguém tocando-lhe o ombro, ele olhou para o lado e viu Fiona sentada bem próxima, um olhar de compaixão em seu rosto.

— Eu pensei que ia se juntar ao Loader Bot e Gortys. — Ela disse.

— Eu gosto daqui, tem uma bela vista.

Fiona deixou escapar um riso contido.

— Claro, imagino que vocês hyperions não estejam acostumados com grandes nadas de areia e uma temperatura de 40ºC.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Olha, — começou num tom mais sério — eu sei que a coisa ficou feia lá atrás, e não faço a mínima ideia de como fez tudo aquilo, mas nós estamos todos bem agora, nós demos um jeito de escapar de uma situação difícil inteiros, e vamos conseguir a melhoria da Gortys, achar a chave para a arca e quem sabe talvez recomeçar, uma vida melhor. Para todos nós.

Num movimento abrupto, Rhys virou-se para ela. Seu rosto, que até aquele momento estava vazio de qualquer emoção forte, encarava-a desafiador.

— Como pode estar tão certa disso? Como posso continuar a confiar em alguém que tem o dom da mentira? Hein?

— Para começar, não é um dom, eu treinei muito para chegar onde estou, e segundo; é, você está certo. Não se pode confiar em mim, mas eu digo o mesmo de você. Contudo, nós vamos precisar de todos os nossos esforços conjuntos para arrumar essa bagunça que criamos, e para que isso seja feito, precisamos ter o foco na missão. Precisamos ter o foco no agora, por mais difícil que isso seja.

Olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, ela completou:

— Você não é o único que perdeu alguém querido.

E com isso levantou-se, não saindo do lugar até que Rhys fizesse o mesmo.  


X x X  


Estavam passando por um trecho repleto de neve e gelo, famoso pelo inverno que durava um ciclo completo, quando o motor começou a fazer um barulho estranho. Não muito tempo depois, o veículo parou.

Com um grunhido de frustração, Sasha deixou o banco do motorista. Mãos na cintura, ela se voltou para o pequeno grupo reunido em volta da mesa do que formava a pequena área de convivência, alguns dormiam apoiados no encosto, outros jogavam carteado para se distrair e fazer esquecer do frio que começava a gelar até mesmo o interior da caravana.

Sasha afinou os olhos e pigarreou.

— Alguém para vir ver comigo o que houve? Algum voluntário? — Ela disse. — Ninguém?

— Vá perguntar ao Rhys, ele quem entende dessas coisas. — Fiona respondeu, sem desviar a atenção das cartas em suas mãos. — Full House.

Athena, quem estava sentada no lado oposto à Fiona, deixou escapar um som de descontentamento e abaixou sua mão com força na mesa.

— Acho que ele ainda está lá em cima. — Fiona continuou, dessa vez olhando para a irmã e fazendo sinal com a cabeça para o teto.

— De novo? Espero que não tenha congelado, o próximo turno no volante é dele. — Foi dizendo quase num resmungo baixo enquanto se dirigia para os fundos.

Fiona apenas deu de ombros e lhe dirigiu um último olhar que parecia dizer: você sabe o que fazer.

— Certo. — Sasha revirou os olhos e começou a subir as escadas que davam para o terraço.

Exatamente como Fiona dissera, lá estava ele, dormindo em posição fetal, um cobertor deslizando por seus pés, a cabeça apoiada no corrimão lateral, toda a borda coberta por um líquido viscoso que certamente tinha origem no homem dormindo de boca aberta. Sasha contraiu o rosto em uma careta, alguns fios que escorreram formavam pequenas hastes verticais congeladas entre a abertura do corrimão ao chão.

Ela suspirou, por tudo que parecia, o homem podia estar morto, pego uma hipotermia, mas não custava tentar. Com força suficiente, ela chutou as pequenas hastes na direção do rosto de Rhys, as pedrinhas de gelo pinicaram-lhe a pele fazendo com que se levantasse num ímpeto, assustado.

— O quê? O que aconteceu? — Ele de pronto virou-se para todos os lados, ainda um pouco desorientado, até pousar seus olhos em uma Sasha a sua frente, nada impressionada.

— Chegamos? — Disse já menos confuso, mas ainda assim segurando a cabeça, para que parasse de latejar.

— Não. O motor morreu. Preciso que venha comigo me ajudar a arrumá-lo.

— Ah, certo. Ótimo, me dá um minutinho, eu tô logo atrás de você

Rhys nunca tinha visto aquela vastidão de um branco tão intenso que brilhava sob a luz tênue de Elpis, e mesmo ela, que estava com seus contornos embaçados por uma camada fina de vapor abaixo da estratosfera, tinha um cintilar encantador, como jamais vira antes. 

Montanhas tão altas quanto as que avistou pela primeira vez na região árida quando chegou em Pandora, agora tinham um aspecto mais próximo de icebergs, e se chegasse perto o suficiente poderia constatar que de fato se tratavam de icebergs.

Tanta beleza fazia Rhys pensar que Vaughn estivera certo.

— Então, o que exatamente aconteceu?

Sasha deitara-se de barriga para cima e estava embaixo do veículo, óculos bem posicionados, tentando desparafusar um painel.

— Eu ainda não sei, é por isso que você está aqui. Ei, pode me passar aquela chave de fenda ali?

Rhys entregou-a a ferramenta.

— Eu não sabia que nevava por aqui.

— Não é muito comum. Ouvi falar que é só por estas regiões, pode vir aqui me ajudar com a fiação?

Rhys abaixou-se para melhor dar uma olhada no painel, chegara bem perto da garota. Suas pernas se enconstavam de tal jeito que fazia algo de nervosismo aflorar em si, não se sentia assim desde a última vez que realizara tal tarefa com alguém por quem nutria tais sentimentos, capaz de lhe causar essas mesmas reações involuntárias de seu corpo.

Assim, juntinhos, conectando e reconectando cabos, arrumando fiações queimadas, mãos roçando de leve uma na outra, gerando um choque que quase poderia ser confundido com a energia elétrica com que mexiam, um calor que subia para suas faces e o fazia contrair os músculos dos lábios, num leve arquear.

_Um teste final lhes dizia que tudo estava funcionando de acordo._

_O projeto de meses fora um sucesso, ganhando alvará de todos do comitê de diretores._

_Haviam passado a noite festejando num bar conceituado em Helios, uma mesa reservada só para os dois, vinhos da melhor qualidade e petiscos que Hugo fazia questão de dar direto na boca de Rhys, seguido de um beijo curto. Voltaram segurando-se um ao outro para o quarto, e depois de uns amassos desajeitados por conta da embriaguez terminaram dormindo colados um ao outro em cima da cama, camisas abertas, gravatas afrouxadas deslizando pelo peito até o quadril e transpirando a álcool._

_Um dia, contudo, por um (in)fortúnio, que só poderia ser atribuído ao destino brincando consigo, enquanto procurava por um documento no escritório de Hugo — ainda mais irônico, a pedido do próprio —, Rhys encontrou a planta do projeto aprovada no fundo da última gaveta de sua mesa. A planta que só agora percebia, Hugo fizera questão de manter longe de sua vista, e ao passar os olhos por ela, em nenhuma parte via seu nome mencionado, com uma incredulidade inicial que foi se transformando em raiva, ele disparou ao encontro de Vasquez._

_Como costumeiro, ele estava em seu escritório falando com alguém ao telefone. Uma chamada de conferência, uma ligação pessoal, o amante ligando, não importava o que fosse, foi colocada em pausa assim que Rhys entrou escancarando a porta._

_Hugo se aproximou como se para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo, mas Rhys levantou uma mão para pôr uma certa distância entre eles. O outro parou meio caminho visivelmente chocado._

_— O quê? O que significa isso, querido? — Então seu olhar pousou na mão robótica de Rhys que estava abaixada segurando um papel, e segurava com tanta força que as bordas iam ficando retorcidas e enchia-se de pregas à medida que se aproximava do punho._

_— Ah, não começa com essa de "querido" para cima de mim. Me explique, Vasquez, — sua voz diminuiu uma oitava, dando especial ênfase às últimas sílabas — por que apenas seu nome foi creditado pelo protótipo?_

_— Perdão? — Hugo fez um gesto como se tivesse recebido uma ofensa. — Eu pensei que o combinado entre nós dois estivesse claro. Eu consigo um aumento para você e assim nós dois subimos juntos de cargo na corporação._

_— E assim só você ganha reconhecimento? Esse não era o combinado! Você me usou, e eu confiei, eu me abri para você, merda… Esse projeto foi meu sonho durante esses últimos meses, eu o concebi, e você sabe disso, melhor do que qualquer um que tenha assinado esta droga._

_— Nosso trabalho! Nosso! Strongfork._

_Ignorando-o, Rhys diminuiu a distância entre eles e empurrou contra seu peito a planta do projeto, amassando-a e deixando que caísse no chão, indo parar sobre os sapatos de Vasquez._

_— Acabou. — Disse, virando-se em direção à saída, e sem nem olhar uma única vez para trás, deixou o escritório._

Rhys não notara num primeiro momento uma luz azul distorcida se materializando sobre si, bem perto de seu ouvido, ele ainda estava segurando alguma ferramenta que Sasha pedira para que devolvesse para a caixa. Também não havia notado isso.

— Por que essa carinha triste, princesa?

— Não me diga, você ainda está pensando naquele canalha? Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Rhys deixou a ferramenta de lado e virou-se para a garota.

— Ei, Sasha, eu estou com, uh, um problema aqui.

— Sério? Deixa eu ver.

Ela moveu-se por cima de Rhys, bloqueando sua visão, seu peito apoiado de leve em seu braço, enquanto ela procurava uma posição para melhor ver o maquinário.

— Não, não isso — gaguejou sem-graça — é um problema de outra natureza. — e como para ilustrar o que dizia, acenou com a cabeça para seu baixo ventre.

Não demorou muito para que a ficha caísse para Sasha.

— Eca, que nojo. Certo, você lida com isso enquanto eu termino aqui.

— Valeu, Sasha, você é a melhor.

— É, é. Só não demora ou a gente te deixa aqui congelando.

Ele deslizou para fora do veículo e começou a caminhar em direção a um lugar mais afastado, isso tudo enquanto escutava a Jack rindo e apontando sua ideia de uma desculpa como risível e patética. Assim que seu surto de risos acabou, Rhys virou-se para ele questionando-o sobre o que queria exatamente.

— O que eu quero é fazer você perceber quão estúpido; não, não, deixa eu reformular, completamente desnecessário é para você continuar lembrando daquele cara. Foi você quem deu um pé na bunda dele, você mesmo disse isso. Acabou, fim, melhor decisão da sua vida, bem, segunda melhor decisão da sua vida, logo após você me botar dentro desse seu cérebro, mas você entendeu aonde quero chegar.

Rhys franziu o cenho, comprimiu os lábios e dirigiu a ele uma expressão de reprimenda.

— Fácil para você dizer isso… — Deu uma pausa. — Já amou alguém em sua vida, Jack? Já teve que presenciar essa pessoa sendo brutalmente assassinada bem na sua frente?

Sua voz falhou, embargada pelo nó que se formava em sua garganta. Por um tempo, Jack não disse nada.

— Verdade que ele era um completo canalha, com aquele sorriso convencido e atitude arrogante, achando que era o melhor, usando minhas habilidades e influência no departamento para seu ganho próprio. Ele recebeu o que mereceu, eu sei, ainda assim…

Seu olhar pousou num objeto não muito distante deles. Se parecia com alguma espécie de ninho que caíra do alto de uma montanha e viera parar de alguma forma lá, quilômetros de sua origem. Pequenos montes de neve empilhavam-se nos lugares onde os ovos deviam estar, como se algo ou alguém os tivesse levado um a um, e a neve sentindo sua falta resolvera preencher seu lugar.

— Ei, Rhysie, olhe para mim. — Jack disse num timbre de voz suave, e Rhys assim o fez. — Esquece ele, você não precisa manter ele na sua mente e você sabe por quê?

Rhys balançou de leve a cabeça em negativa.

— Porque agora você tem a mim.

Piscando algumas vezes em estupor, a nuvem que envolvia seu semblante amainou, e Rhys olhou para Jack como se o próprio tivesse ressurgido dos mortos e o promovia a assistente pessoal.

— Isso foi… Isso foi uma cantada?

— O quê? Uma cantada? — Jack riu. — Não vá criando grandes expectativas, docinho. Mas, vamos dizer que por hora, isso tem uma grande chance de ser verdade. — Sua voz suavizou uma vez mais, olhando demorado para Rhys, antes de elevá-la novamente. — Bem, tenho que ir. Não se esqueça de botar de volta para dentro das calças esse seu negócio para fora imaginário. — Ele disse, gesticulando para dita área. — Um cara não demora tanto assim para esvaziar a bexiga. Fui! — E com isso o holograma sumiu.

Demorou alguns minutos até que Rhys terminasse de processar o que acabara de acontecer, e ao fim desse tempo, um vermelho tingia sua face e um sorriso bobo a adornava.

Ele aceitou seu turno ao volante sem protestos, cantarolando alguma canção alegre enquanto dirigia, seu coração disparava ansioso em seu peito, não tinha como estar mais empolgado com o que a próxima parada poderia oferecer.


End file.
